


May the gods bless us and yours as well

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athelstan is confused about Ragnar’s life choices but is proud none the less, Bjorn growls like a human tiger instead of using words, Cathal and Aedan are half brothers that look like twins, M/M, Ragnar craves to be recognized as more than a Viking, Ragnar is in a supporting role, Throughout the years type of fic, mentions of the old gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: ‘Cathal’ the name burned into his brain perhaps this is love the Viking wondered not being able to stop thinking about him. The boy was tough he said the name as if testing it on his tongue Cathal Dolan. A strong name and intoxicating Cathal the mysterious and brave boy with long black hair and green eyes. The boy is his he decided Ragnar would make the only son of the Celtic king and hero of the king’s army his lover. By this he swore to Odin the god he so championed above all others and went about his plan. A show of strength wouldn’t work that’s clearly not how things are done here. And given it’s the king’s son he would have to be careful this isn’t like back home where your plunder is your prize. Be it a person or possession and he doesn’t seem like the type to let himself be fucked into submission. With his armies decimated there’s only one thing to do at this point.
Relationships: Bjorn Ironside/Oc, Ragnar Lothbrok/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. The first years

**Author's Note:**

> Still very much a work in progress with more to be added

That had been quite a mess but it could hardly be described as his fault the Viking has been out of his mind with jealousy. The king had tried to marry off Cathal rather than let Ragnar court him. And now with that firmly in mind now it’s time to face the boy after all he’d just killed the suitor. And threatened to kill the King making his way up the stone steps and entering the room. He barely caught Cathal’s fist in time having none of that and gripping the younger’s wrists tightly. He forced them chest to chest “that’s enough of that you know damn well I saved you back there.” The boy is strong yes but he’s stronger overpowering him “you have no idea how angry that made me. Seeing you about to be promised off to another man” making no attempt to hide his jealousy. Ragnar let the words sink in and for Cathal the object of his affection to realize it. When he did he seemed surprised “I loved you since you first kicked my ass in battle. A pure love unlike the man who just wanted status I want nothing from you but your love prince. And if you say yes I will stay here and pledge my loyalty to you and the crown.” Startling blue eyes watch them “however should you say no and cast me out I will go back to Norway never to bother you again.” His eyes searched the boy’s rugged handsome face finally after a minute he spoke. “I love you to Ragnar.” His heart soared leaning in and kissing him it tasted better than his wildest dreams. Hands rested on the Viking’s broad chest but made no attempt to push him off. After several more Ragnar declared “you Cathal Dolan own my heart you’re mine as i’am yours. With you by my side I feel alive once more” enjoying the blush as they kissed again.

Ragnar once a family man and farmer as well as a Viking after fathering kids with another woman. And going across the sea never to be heard from again Ragnar is now in the Celtic army. With his lover the King’s son an accomplished warrior as I understand it he’s relegated himself. To that of a senior member of the guard trainer and bodyguard all who wish harm to Cathal tremble. 

“Your highness, father in law I find these raids tedious... and would much prefer. To l have your son my husband in my arms in our bed let us be happy with what we have. So as not to tempt Odin or Morrigan in fate” never did he think he would hear the restless Viking say such things. Maybe his son had tamed him “we can not, to do that is suicide contentment is complacent.” He seemed frustrated “it’s not complacent I miss my husband damn it he’s going to get himself killed. Going on your greed trips” Ragnar explained his frustration only for the king to bellow “ENOUGH RAGNAR. When you’re king with the responsibilities of one then you can make these decisions. Your kind for all intents and purposes all you cared about were plunder and raids.” He’s not wrong there but it still stung it’s even difficult trying to fit in if only for Cathal’s sake. When sometimes all he wants to do is punch through the bureaucracy but now at his older age. All he wants is the prince in his arms plundering was fun back in his twenties and thirties. When the world revolved around fighting and riches now... now all he wishes is to settle down again. But the prince has wars to fight the spirit of Cu Cuhlainn wills it. The fate sisters bless him and his gods curse him that his husband should continue the fight. He cannot disobey his father in law by marriage he’s a prince but to his father in law. The man is but a Heathen whom he’s forced to tolerate for the sake of his only son. An ugly status that he’s grown to hate as his opinion with his father in law save for rare occasions is disregarded. 

Never did the man think he would crave to be recognized as more than a Heathen but he craved to be respected by a king. Ragnar was quick to learn and drank in any information Cathal or others would teach him. Eager to impress his lover and win his father in law’s approval that’s all he honestly wants when he’s not. Learning disciplined fighting he’s reading up on the lore of the land and it’s history.


	2. The Battle, by the gods you’re stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping the warrior prince through the heavy cost of battle.

“If your husband don’t get here soon we’re going to lose this battle Ragnar.” Cathal’s best friend yells he knew this but there was little Ragnar could do. Suddenly as he was switching out with another warrior Cathal passed him. Moving on horseback he heard the prayer ‘Cu Chullian give me strength fate sisters bless me.’ The battle easily was turned around thank the gods but Cathal could not be easily consoled from his anger. Having taken far too much joy for his liking in killing and beheading or disembowing an opponent. For the life of the Norseman this wasn’t the Cathal he knew. His husband is an honorable man so he did what he did best... vowing to find out what happened. Both covered in blood he led his Husband to a nearby lake who was too out of it for his liking. Disrobing without a word he followed Cathal into the water desperate to fix whatever is upsetting the Celt. 

When they were alone at the lake Ragnar came up behind him wrapping his arms around the thin waste. “Speak to me my love what is it that troubles you I wish to know” he was met with silence and the faint twinge of blood. The Viking was not equipped for such romance but for the life of him he was trying. “You wound me with your silence love by the gods you can be stubborn.” That got a reaction and he felt those green eyes on him “I can be stubborn, huh.” Ragnar had only a moment to regret his words as he had his feet kicked out from under him and was slammed into the water hard. “That’s the man I fell in love with” he smiled spitting out water. “Frigg blesses our love” he exclaims happily to the Celt. Swimming around now beating his arms as he does against the water “the gods themselves bless us.” Green eyes watched with love and amusement “my crazy Viking” he says fondly which only encourages Ragnar’s antics. “Your gods as well my love they bless us and our love as well” he makes his way over to him. Kissing him deeply “my warrior.... my prince.. with you I feel like I could take on Tyr and Cu Cullain.” Another kiss “but not Odin” he asks and Ragnar looked at his husband intently. “We do not fight Odin he provides us with knowledge and if either of us should die. He will carry us unto Valhalla to feast with the gods” he thinks for a moment. “Or if you would prefer my love Morrigan shall send us across the way to Tier Na Nog. Either way I do not wish to be separated from you when the time comes.” Cathal hums contently “you’ve been studying our lore my love” Ragnar nods. “It’s important to you therefore it’s important to me I do not wish to remain a stranger to this land. Or your gods when I married you Cathal I made it clear I could not offer much but my sword, my love and my loyalty. And when I courted you I told you the same" he reminded him as if he needed to. Cathal was well aware but even so it’s not about any of that Ragnar chose him and he chose Ragnar. And that’s all there is to it as far as the prince is concerned “I know this my love.” The Viking kisses him deeply in the middle of the lake they’ll be ok he kisses the top of his head.


End file.
